Edward Elric
'Abilities' ---- Genius Alchemist Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'After witnessing the Truth, Edward can use alchemy without a transmutation circle, he gains 10% Cooldown Reduction and each of his basic attacks reduces his cooldown on all basic skills by 1 second. Each time Edward uses a skill, he gains 1 mark of '''Transmutation Circle' that lasts for 5 seconds. When Edward has 2 marks, he consumes all marks and his next basic attack within 5 seconds will deal Level x 10 + AP bonus magic damage (the bonus magic damage has 100% Spell Vamp effect). ---- Alchemy·Pillars of Earth Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Active - ''Edward summons a wave of 3 pillars of rock in a straight line, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit, knocking them up, before reducing their Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. ---- Alchemy·Claw Hook W Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana '''Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active 1st Cast - ''Edward uses his alchemy to create a weapon and throws it in the specified direction, dealing 60/80/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hit. If the weapon hits an enemy unit, the weapon will apply a mark on the target and Edward will be able to cast the 2nd cast of this skill within 3 seconds once. Claw Hook W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '- seconds *Available only when there is at least one marked hero' *Active 2nd Cast- ''Edward assaults toward the marked target, dealing 60/80/100/120/150 + AP magic damage and stunning them for 0.5 seconds. If the target is a hero unit, Edward gains 20% bonus Movement Speed for 3 seconds (each of Edward's basic attacks can refresh the duration of the Movement Speed buff). ---- Steel Barrier E Cost: 50 Mana '''Cooldown: '''10 seconds *''Active- ''Edward strengthens his Automail, creating a shield effect that can withstand 40/80/120/160/200 + AP damage for 3 seconds, and amplifying his basic attacks to deal 10/15/20/25/30 + AP bonus magic damage on each hit for 5 seconds. At the same time, Edward also sets the transmutation circle at his current position, summoning multiple spikes of steel to strike all enemies nearby, dealing 50/70/90/110/130 + AP magic damage and knocking them up. If the shield is destroyed within its duration, the shield will detonate itself to deal 60/90/120/150/180 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies and apply the same Movement Speed debuff from Alchemy·Pillars of Earth Q on them for 1 second. ---- The Gate of Truth R Cost: 100 / 120 / 140 Mana '''Cooldown: '''120 / 110 / 100 seconds *''Active - ''Edward summons the Gate of Truth in the designated area, the gate is opened after a 1 second delay, dealing sustain area damage to all enemies upon the gate every second for a total of 8 times, each hit deals 80/130/180 + AP magic damage and reduces target's Movement Speed by 30% for 1 second. During the opening of the Gate of Truth, the gate will unleash black tentacles to attack all enemies within range, forcing them to witness the Truth, and applying a stack of Truth on them for each damage taken from the gate, each stack of Truth increases the damage taken from the gate by 10%, up to 4 stacks. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes